


Why Even Bother?

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Life, F/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You just finished cleaning the bunker and Dean returns to dirty it up again.





	Why Even Bother?

You had just spent the last week cleaning the bunker from top to bottom while Dean and Sam were on a hunt. That’s the only time you can get any real cleaning done. Sure, Sam helps out and keeps things tidied up when around, but Dean was a beautiful slob. Liquor bottles, burger wrappers, and pizza boxes were always found in your shared bedroom or his man cave. Sometimes you shared in that responsibility. Dean will come back from a hunt with a pizza and a case of beer, and you’d spend the next few days eating cold pizza and having sex, his form of recouping and his way of romancing you.

Baking a Dean a pie and cleaning the kitchen was the last step of your cleaning process. You had just wiped down the counter with bleach and rinsed out the rag when you heard the bunker door opening and Dean’s heavy footsteps moving down the steps. _ Just in time to dirty it up again. Why bother? _

“Hey Baby. I’m home.” _ That’s why you bother, because you care. _

You walked out of the kitchen to the main room in your sweat and bleached soaked T-shirt, holy sweatpants, and messy hair; you were the epitome of sexy… not. “Hey Dean,” you said out of breath from finishing up all your tasks. You had hoped he would have gotten home later so you could have showered, but you didn’t have time now. 

“Hey.” Dean smiled and licked his bottom lip looking at your chest. 

You looked down noticing your shirt was clinging to your braless body, and your nipples were hard and alert.

“You’re back early.” You tried to smooth your hair and crossed your arms as Sam walked down the stairs. 

“Hey Y/N. Don’t mind me guys. I’m just heading to the shower, then bed.”

“Night Sammy,” Dean smiled and he continued to stare at you. 

“Night Sam.” You watched Sam turn and headed down the hall towards the showers and then turn back to look at you two. “Just try to keep it down you two. Please.”

“No promises Sammy,” Dean quipped. “I’ve missed her and well…”

“I know Dean. I was just hoping. I’m exhausted.”

“We’ll try Sam.” You smiled. 

“Thanks Y/N.” Sam nodded and walked down the hall.

Dean started to bridge the distance between you two. “I have missed you Baby.”

“I’ve missed you too Dean. Sorry I look like such a hot mess.” You still try to smooth your hair and brush the dust off you.

Dean smiled as he put his palms to your cheeks and looks at you. “You’re still beautiful but if it makes you feel better, I’m a mess too Baby. We can just shower together.” Dean was covered in mud and a monster’s or human’s blood yet all you noticed was his beauty.

You smile as you felt his lips press to yours and your lips began moving with his. Feeling his tongue swipe across your lips, you opened your mouth letting him enter and find your tongue as they became reacquainted. 

“Oh fuck Y/N. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too Dean.”

Your tongues press to each other and explore each other’s mouths. He pulls away, “you cleaned the bunker, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” you spoke between kisses.

“I can smell. Everything smells clean.”

“Except me.” 

Dean sniffs you and laughs. “I didn’t notice, because I’m sure the stench is me.”

He smiles and continues kissing you as he starts walking you back towards a table. Lifting and leaning you back over the table, he kissed you passionately and moves between your dangling legs. “I want you right here; right now.”

“I need a shower first Dean.” You moan as his hand reaches up under your t-shirt and kneads your breast.

“No you don’t. I love your smell and your taste; your sweat is even sweeter.”

You shrug off his plaid shirt and begin pulling off his t-shirt between kisses, as his fingers tweak your nipples. “Dean.”

“I know Baby.” He lifted his arms so you could pull off his shirt. 

You raise yourself enough to allow him to pull off your shirt and unhook your bra. Pressing you back against the table, he peppers kisses to your neck then down to your breasts. He puckered his lips over your nipple and sucked the peak until it hardened. 

“Fuck Dean!” You began undoing his jeans as he continued nibbling between breasts. Reaching your hand down the front you palm his bulge feeling his cock harden.

“Fuck babe. You’re gonna make me blow my load too soon.”

“Let me down and I’ll blow your mind.” You winked.

Dean smiled and shook his head. “Nah. I think I’ll just keep doing what I’m doing.” He leans over you taking your other nipple in his mouth as he kneads the other. 

You palm his bulge harder and faster and you could tell he was becoming more aroused and distracted. Kissing down your torso, he pulled down your sweatpants and panties off in one quick tug. He grabbed your knees, spreading your legs, sitting in a chair and kissing between your inner thighs. 

Grabbing the table for purchase, you moan and lean back, lost in the feelings he was giving you. Your arousal was slicking down your legs. “Damn Babe. Always so wet for me.”

“Always for you Dean.” You were breathless.

He continues holding your thighs as he licked the length of your slit, then wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked. 

“Fuck Dean.”

He pushed a finger in your entrance and began thrusting in and out. Adding a second finger, he continued. You were writhing against his mouth as he worked you harder and faster until you clenched around his fingers and came hard.

He continued working you through your orgasm and then pulled away. “Fuck Y/N. You taste so good.” 

He got up, undoing his belt and jeans, then pulled them down along with his boxers in one swift movement, kicking off his boots and stepping out of his clothes. 

“Man, I need to be inside you now.”

“Yes Dean,” you said sitting up as he slotted between your legs. Your slick made you slide easily to the edge of the table as he looked at you. You grabbed his neck, pulling him to you and kissing him passionately, as he thrusted into you easily, stopped, and gave you time to adjust. 

“I’ve missed you so much Y/N.” 

“Me too Dean. Now please move.”

He pulled almost out, then snapped his hips as he thrusted back into you. “Oh God Dean. Yes!”

You grabbed his shoulders, holding on as he created a swift pace.

“Oh Fuck Y/N. You feel so damn good. So fucking warm, wet, and tight.”

You moaned as he continued pounding into you. “More Dean,” you cried out as his cock dragged in and out of you. Getting closer to orgasm, he reached down and began to rub your clit causing your walls to flutter around him as you cried out, seeing white. He then pulled you off the table, turning you around, as he pressed you over the table and thrusted into you from behind. 

“Holy fuck Dean.” Crying out in overstimulation, he pounded into you hard and fast. He leaned over nipping and biting your neck, leaving marks. “Fuck Y/N. You feel so fucking good at this angle.” He laced his hand with yours, then wrapping your arm and his around your waist, holding you flush against his body as he continued to thrust up in you. 

“Fuck! Dean!” You were getting really close again, as he thrusted up, hitting your oversensitized g-spot, screaming out his name. 

He began to pulse in you as he was close. His thrusts became erratic as he reached down between your legs and began rubbing the nub.

Clenching around him, you came hard as he exploded in you. “Fuck Y/N! I love you.” 

“I love you too Dean.” 

He was still in you as he pressed your bodies over the table, kissing the back of your neck. “You’re too good to me Babe. I just love fucking you.” His weight felt comforting. He pulled out of you letting both your juices drip out of you. 

“I don’t know why I bother,” you said smiling. 

“Bother with what Babe?” Dean raised himself off of you and you got up, grabbing your panties. 

“Why do I even bother cleaning Dean? The minute you get home, we just dirty up some part of the bunker.”

He smiled. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I'm really not. I love coming back from a hunt and fucking you all over this place.”

“I know Dean.” Smiling, you started grabbing your clothes, going to run to the kitchen to grab the cleaning supplies, but Dean had other plans. He reached out and grabbed your wrist as you began to walk away. “Do it tomorrow Babe.” Dropping your dirty clothes, he lifted you up, grabbing your ass with both hands, as you wrapped your arms around his neck, your legs around his waist, and he started carrying you back towards the halls. “Tonight you’re all mine.”

“OK.” You smiled as he carried you straight to the showers where he pressed you against the wall of the shower and thrusted into you as the water beat down on you both until you both orgasmed. Letting you down, you both took your time washing each other; your hands reaching every inch of each other’s bodies along with lazy kisses, reacquainting yourselves to each other. You each wrap towels around your bodies and he lifts you up, carrying you to your room to continue the reunion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
Kudos appreciated.
> 
> Please do not post this work on any site without express consent of author.
> 
> I do not own these characters.


End file.
